Comme une évidence
by SheinaAlive
Summary: Voilà, une petite Scerek en regardant la série. Spoil en début d'OS et bien sur, citron !


Hey ! Voici un OS sur Scerek, un couple que je VEUX voir à l'écran je vous en priiie ! Bref, je me calme et vous laisse lire. Tschuss !

Comme une évidence

**PDV Scott /!\ SPOIL /!\**

Je regarde le corps du loup-garou pendu à un arbre par les poignets, retenu part Derek.

Enfin le corps…ce qu'il en reste. Je veux me précipiter. Je sais qu'il est mort ! Mais je veux y aller ! Derek me retient encore, ses bras m'encerclent, me pressent contre son corps et soudain, j'entends sa voix grave et rauque.

- Regarde-le ! Regarde-le bien ! Tu vois ce dont ils sont capables, tu as besoin de moi. Chacun de nous à besoin de l'autre […]

Je n'écoute plus. Je regarde les Chasseurs…oui Derek. J'ai besoin de toi mais pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin d'Allison avant…avant ta pseudo mort.

Je me voilais la face mais je ne peux plus maintenant. Pas après un tel spectacle, pas après cette mise à mort et toi qui me sert dans tes bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Articulais-je.

Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça en moi. Mets-le sur le compte de la peur. Mes battements de cœurs frénétiques, ma respiration haletante. Oui, c'est vrai j'ai peur. Mais je te veux bien plus encore et j'ai honte de ressentir ça maintenant. Tes paroles me ramènent à la réalité.

-Ils nous déclarent la guerre.

**/!\ FIN SPOIL /!\**

Je suis assis sur mon lit avec Derek. Enfin, lui il est debout, silencieux et sombre et me regarde. Je le sens au lieu de le voir, puisque j'ai enfouie mon visage dans mes paumes. Il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans mes pensées ou je vais devenir fou.

D'abord : les Chasseurs veulent tous nous tuer, plus de code d'honneur, c'est la guerre.

Deuxièmement : Allison…reste Allison mais moi j'ai changé. Je ressens encore quelque chose pour elle mais rien de comparable à…mon troisièmement.

Derek. Un sacré troisièmement à mon avis. Qui est dans ma chambre en ce moment même. A me regarder. Immobile. Canon et immobile.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! Bon, à part le faite que je sois un loup-garou mais ça ne compte pas…pas vraiment.

-Ca va ?

Je lève la tête et le regarde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sourit jamais ? Je suis sur qu'il serait encore plus beau avec un…Olà stop !

-Ouais ouais, très bien. C'est juste que…je vais me faire zigouiller par les Argent ! Inventais-je en me frottant les yeux pour en chasser la fatigue.

Je réalise après que c'est vrai et me rends compte encore après que là tout de suite, je m'en fous.

Je lève les yeux de nouveau quand je sens soudainement une main sur mon épaule. La sienne. Il est si près et son odeur chocolat musquée me retourne les sens.

Mon odorat capte toutes ses fragrances, ma vue le moindre des détails de son magnifique visage : sa barbe taillée, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux verts si profonds…et si flippants quand il menace tout un chacun. Mon ouïe capte le froissement de son blouson de cuir, sa respiration, le bruit que fait mon tee-shirt entre ces doigts. Je sens son contact, la chaleur de son corps si proche du mien. J'ai son goût sur la langue.

Surtout quand il m'embrasse. Comme là, tout de suite par exemple.

Je le repousse des deux mains.

-Oh ! C'est quoi ton problème mec ?! M'exclamais-je sous le choc.

Il m'observe encore. Si proche ! Son visage à toujours la même expression mais vu de plus près et ses mains se sont déplacées jusqu'autour de mes poignets.

-La ferme, t'en a autant envie que moi. Lâche-t-il simplement.

-C'est faux ! M'exclamais-je.

Il penche la tête de côté avec ce haussement de sourcil insupportable qu'il a quand il veut me faire comprendre quelque chose ou qu'il se fout de ma gueule.

-Bon OK, c'est vrai mais va te faire foutre tu veux ! Avouais-je en sentant le sang rougir mes joues.

Et - merde.

-N'inverse pas les rôles1.

Et il sourit. Bordel je le savais qu'il serait sexy avec un sourire.

-Attends, quoi ?! Mais t'es…

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'à nouveau, il plaque un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Ses lèvres. Chaudes. Sur les miennes. Waouh. Mon dieu.

Mon instinct –tout mes instincts- me crient de lui répondre ! Et un loup se laisse guider par ces instincts non ? Et puis…il embrasse vraiment bien.

Je dégage mon poignet droit et le passe derrière sa nuque pour me saisir de ses cheveux et l'attirer à moi, nous faisant tomber sur le lit.

Je te veux et tu m'auras.

**PDV omniscient**

Derek Hale grimpe sur les hanches de Scott MacCall et l'embrasse fougueusement. Ces lèvres dévorent celles du Béta sous lui alors que ses mains viennent caresser les flancs du plus jeune.

Leurs lèvres se séparent quand l'oxygène bien à leur manquer et il embrasse sa mâchoire pour sentir le souffle haletant de ce beau mâle sur sa peau. Il remonte jusqu'à son oreille et souffle :

-J'entends les battements de ton cœur. Affolés, si…rapides !

Scott se mord la lèvre inférieure en voulant retenir un gémissement.

Mais non seulement ça ne sert à rien et en plus, le désir ayant pris possession de lui, ce sont ces crocs qui percent sa lèvre.

En voyant ça, Derek ricane et vient lécher la plaie avant que sa langue ne décide d'aller jouer avec celle de Scott qui lui rend son baiser avec ardeur.

-Te fous pas de moi. Râle-t-il une fois que l'Alpha le relâche.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, t'es juste mignon. Rétorque Derek.

_Quoi ?!_

Le plus vieux l'empêche de répondre quoi que ce soit en profitant de nouveau de sa bouche. Ses mains, forgées par le combat, caressent avec volupté le torse musclé et imberbe de l'adolescent. Ses doigts retracent les courbes de ces abdos comme s'il voulait les mémoriser. Ses lèvres relâchent celles de Scott et viennent suivre le chemin de ses doigts. Il embrasse, mordille et lèche la peau à sa disposition, y laissant de multiples marques.

-Hum…Gémit Scott sans pouvoir s'en empêcher cette fois.

La fièvre monte en lui, incontrôlable. Plus puissante encore que ça partie lupine. Le désir.

Derek lui retire son tee-shirt…à l'aide de ces griffes le réduisant donc en lambeaux et récupère ses lèvres, étouffant un gémissement du Beta.

Scott laisse alors son instinct prendre le dessus et retourne Derek pour prendre l'avantage à son tour et lui arrache directement son haut avant de s'emparer d'un des mamelons dressés de l'Alpha.

Surpris, Derek pousse un grognement de satisfaction et attrape les joues du cadet pour l'attirer à lui et lui ravir un baiser bestial.

Il s'assoit sur le lit et fais en sorte que Scott le chevauche, assis sur son bassin.

L'aîné lui caresse le dos, le griffe légèrement avant de passer ses mains sur ses fesses et de les serrer entre ces doigts.

Scott gémit quand Derek se met à malaxer son derrière de loup-garou avec une sensualité féroce.

-Haan ! Lâche le plus jeune en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Derek mordille son cou et y laisse un suçon bien visible qui arrache un cri tenant plus du rugissement à Scott, perdu dans un tourbillon hormonal.

Soudain, dans un mouvement de hanche, leurs bas-ventres se rencontrent et les électrisent tous deux.

Deux grognements sortent de leurs bouches respectives suite à ça et les yeux de Derek rougeoient tandis que ceux de Scott s'illuminent d'or.

-Je te veux Scott. Grogne le plus vieux en s'emparant de sa taille à pleine mains pour le jeter sur le lit et grimper au-dessus de son corps.

-Alors prends-moi ! Réponds sans honte le jeune loup, totalement désinhibé.

-Oui. Accepte bien évidement l'aîné avant d'arracher tout autre vêtement pouvant couvrir le corps divinement bien foutu de Scott.

Il pose sa paume sur la cheville désormais nue du plus jeune et la remonte lentement jusqu'à sa joue. Il s'attarde sur la cuisse musclée qu'il mord de ses dents humaines et sur les hanches. Il caresse l'aine droite de ses lèvres, si proche de l'érection de son cadet que ce dernier se met à haleter.

-De…Derek !

Surpris d'entendre son nom dans la belle bouche du plus jeune, l'Alpha relève la tête et après quelques secondes, sourit. Mais d'un vrai sourire, si rare. Tellement que Scott sort de son état second et sent son ventre se tordre.

_Il est beau._

Et cette fois, c'est différend. C'est complètement sincère et penser avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime. Lâche-t-il alors.

Il cligne bêtement des yeux une fois, deux fois et rougit immédiatement en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

-T'as dit quoi ? Demande Derek après quelques secondes de flottement.

Toujours accroupi au-dessus de Scott, celui-ci ne peut se dégager et donnerais pourtant tout ce qu'il a pour le faire. Non seulement parce qu'il a honte de ce qu'il vient de dire et qu'il a peur de la réponse que va donner Derek mais aussi…parce qu'il a réalisé que c'était vrai au moment où il l'a dit.

-Scott, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Insiste l'Alpha.

C'est dur pour le plus jeune de résister à son instinct de soumission mais il reste lèvres closes.

Derek n'en démord pas et se redresse pour s'asseoir sur le bassin de Scott qui gémit longuement car toujours en érection.

-Hum…Derek, dégage de là…ah !

Son cri est causé par un mouvement de bassin volontaire de l'Alpha.

-Pas question tant que tu n'auras pas – répétés- ce que tu as dit. Refuse Derek en séparant bien les mots en appuyant sa déclaration d'un nouveau mouvement de bassin.

Scott gémit mais ne parle pas, têtu.

L'aîné se penche et embrasse son cadet voluptueusement, sa langue jouant avec celle de Scott qui tente de suivre le rythme en gémissant sans discontinuer.

_Non, non ne parle pas. Résiste…hum !_

Même ses pensées ne résistent pas à son assaut. Mais la peur de ce que pourrait dire Derek est plus forte que tout. La peur d'être rejeter car tout ça ne pourrait être que pour le sexe après tout.

-Allez Scott. Je veux juste que tu répètes ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Susurre Derek à son oreille avant d'en suçoter le lobe.

Il rajoute ses canines à la partie et Scott se cambre.

-Intéressant. Sourit l'Alpha.

_Oh non !_

Maltraitant la zone érogène avec plaisir, Derek force Scott à lâcher moult gémissements et cris de plaisir, le corps du plus jeune s'arquant régulièrement entre ses jambes.

-Derek ! Ah ! Humph…Crie le Beta avant que l'aîné ne l'embrasse.

Mais quelque chose à changé dans sa façon de l'embrasser et Scott peut voir quoi quand l'Alpha le regarde dans les yeux.

-Scott s'il te plait.

Son ton est presque désespéré, ses yeux implorants.

_Ca compte pour lui…Pourquoi ?!_

-Pourquoi ? Répète-t-il à voix haute, dans un souffle.

Derek l'observe un instant et baisse finalement les yeux.

-Nan…t'es timide là ?! S'exclame Scott presque émerveillé.

Derek ne répond rien et lui lance son fameux regard pénétrant qui se traduit généralement par « moque-toi et je te massacre ».

-Scott, je voudrais pouvoir être sur de ce que tu as dit pour te répondre. Déclare alors Derek en caressant sa joue.

Il se penche et dépose un simple baiser sur ses lèvres mais très tendre.

Perdu, le Beta regarde l'homme qui le chevauche sans savoir quoi dire…jusqu'à ce que Scott voit Derek et seulement lui. Oublier le Beta et l'Alpha, juste eux.

-J'ai…j'ai dit que…J'ai dit que je…Je t'aime Derek.

Il lâche la dernière partie d'une traître et sans regarder l'homme au-dessus de lui.

-Crétin. Déclare alors Derek.

-Quoi ?! Va te…Commence Scott en se retournant vers lui.

Mais de nouveau, l'aîné l'interrompt en l'embrassant presque bestialement. Il reprend ses caresses sans rompre le baiser, décollant même la nuque de Scott du matelas sous l'impulsion du désir.

Ses mains se saisissent des cuisses fermes et les écartes, le laissant se glisser entre tout en retirant son jean.

Désormais uniquement vêtu d'un boxer bleu nuit, Derek s'allonge sur son compagnon en le laissant brièvement respirer.

Il se réempart de ses lèvres quand leurs érections, seulement séparés par un bout de tissu, se caressent. Ils grognent tous deux et Derek entame de lents mouvements visant à reproduire la même friction encore et encore.

-Ah…ah arrête ! De…Derek stop je…Ah…ah aoumph !

Ne pouvant plus supporter une telle torture, Scott jouit entre eux, son cri de pur délice avalé par Derek qui regarde le jeune loup en pleine extase avec ravissement.

-Je te préfère comme ça plutôt qu'avec tes sourcils éternellement froncés. Commente-t-il en embrassant délicatement sa mâchoire, ses tempes, son front, son cou, ses épaules de sportifs, ses pectoraux et remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-La ferme. Parvient à dire Scott en passant sa main dans les cheveux du beau brun.

-Je peux dire encore une chose ? Demande l'Alpha avec un air moqueur.

Les yeux encore voilés par le plaisir qu'il a ressenti, Scott hoche quand même la tête.

-Je t'aime aussi Scott.

Une minute vingt-quatre. C'est le temps qu'il faut à Scott pour réaliser et comprendre ce qu'on vient de lui dire.

Aussitôt, il rougit et embrasse Derek.

-Fais-moi tien. Réclame-t-il alors.

Derek comprend immédiatement le double sens de la phrase.

-Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

S'il accède à sa demande ce sera de deux façons : la première sera de coucher avec lui, de le prendre avec amour.

La seconde sera de le marquer comme son compagnon et de façon irrévocable. Scott fera officiellement partie de sa meute en tant qu'amant et accédera au stade de second chef de meute.

Ce serait les liés pour toujours et Scott n'a que seize ans ! Comment savoir s'il ne le regrettera pas un jour ? Que la passion ne s'éteindra pas ? Qu'ils s'aimeront encore longtemps à l'échelle d'une vie ?

-Derek. Je le sens. Là et là. Insiste Scott en prenant la main de l'aîné pour noué leurs doigts et poser le tout successivement sur son cœur et sur son front.

-C'est comme quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Je le sens. Mon instinct me le dit ! Et…bordel même si ça fait gamine, je le sens dans mon cœur ! Alors arrête de réfléchir et fais-moi tien, je le répéterais pas ! S'exclame Scott en forçant Derek à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

-Soyons nôtres. Propose alors l'aîné en portant les doigts du Beta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

Scott sourit.

-Okay.

Derek l'embrasse alors pour conclure et Scott le pousse soudain en arrière pour lui retirer son boxer. Suivant le mouvement, il embrasse les chevilles de l'Alpha avant de remonter jusqu'à son sexe dont il caresse les poils noirs entourant la base de ses doigts.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Scott. Grogne Derek que l'idée même excite au plus haut point.

-Je tiens pas à plus pouvoir marcher pendant des jours. Rétorque le plus jeune avec un sourire.

_Et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes._

Scott se penche alors et pose un baiser sur la peau frémissante de l'érection de son amant électrisé des pieds à la tête. Puis, il fait courir sa langue sur toute la longueur jusqu'au gland qu'il embrasse, puis entoure de ces lèvres.

-Bordel…Scott. Grogne Derek dont les yeux deviennent rouges.

Le Beta sourit, ressentant l'effet qu'il fait à son amant via les battements de son cœur et ceux du sang dans ces veines.

Il englobe le sexe de ces lèvres et se met à jouer avec sa langue dessus, le caressant avec volupté.

Derek lui, a dut mal à se contenir. Le plaisir est fort et Scott sait y faire. Il plonge une main dans les cheveux bruns entre ses jambes, puis une deuxième, y crispant les doigts sans influencer ses mouvements pour autant.

-Scott…Prévient-il en s'arquant, mâchoire serrée et yeux rouges.

Comprenant l'avertissement, le jeune se redresse en embrassant le ventre de Derek jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Les loups-garous sont immunisés contre les MST dis-moi ? Demande Scott.

-Oui ! Lâche Derek dans un grondement impatient.

Il renverse le plus jeune qui sourit.

-Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Derek le fait taire en l'embrassant et attrape ses genoux pour les surélever et les poser sur ses épaules.

-Ca par contre, ça me va. Susurre-t-il autant parce que c'est vrai que pour se distraire de l'angoisse qui monte en lui.

Parce que même si jusqu'à maintenant il était un hétéro pur, il se doute bien que ça va faire mal.

-Vas-y. Répond Scott à la demande muette de Derek qui lui caresse la joue de l'index.

-N'hésite pas à me griffer. Lâche-t-il en commençant à le pénétrer.

Et c'est ce que fait Scott. La douleur est immense. C'est comme être déchirer en deux, une partie arracher à l'autre.

- Concentre-toi sur ma voix Scott. Scott, bébé regarde-moi. Appelle Derek en entrelaçant leurs mains, lâchant les jambes du cadet.

Scott ouvre les yeux et regarde son amant. Il lui tend les lèvres. Derek ne peut pas refuser et l'embrasse de toutes ces forces, espérant dissiper la douleur qu'il devine à l'accélération du rythme cardiaque et au dilatement des pupilles.

-Je vais te faire mien Scott, ça sera toi et moi jusqu'à la mort, on aura notre propre meute, on sera fort ensemble. Pour toujours. Dit Derek pour concentrer l'attention de son amant sur autres choses que la douleur. Et ça fonctionne.

-C'est bon Scott. Halète l'Alpha.

La chaleur et l'étroitesse du fourreau de chair le rendent fou et il se concentre et au maximum pour se retenir de pilonner Scott comme tout son être lui crie de le faire.

De son côté, le jeune loup a les ongles plantés dans la chair du brun au-dessus de lui et à nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de ce même brun. Doucement il expire, évacuant la douleur par à coup jusqu'à qu'une drôle de chaleur se propage dans tout son corps.

Un besoin irrépressible le prend et ces yeux virent à l'or.

-Bouge. Lâche-t-il d'une voix rauque, pleine de luxure.

Plus que ravi, Derek s'exécute mais y va doucement pour commencer. Mais le gémissement que pousse Scott au premier mouvement et voir son dos décoller du lit sous le plaisir c'est un peu trop même pour un Alpha sous contrôle.

-Derek, j'ai dit bouge ! Répète alors Scott en sueur.

Il accroche la nuque de l'Alpha au-dessus de lui au moment ou il entame un mouvement profond et ils s'embrassent passionnément.

-Hum…Geint Scott dans le baiser en arquant lui-même les hanches pour approfondir le contact.

-Scott…bordel Scott…Halète Derek en s'emparant d'une de ses hanches avec force pour le maintenir en place et pouvoir lui faire l'amour correctement.

Ses mouvements se font plus rapides, plus profonds et d'un coup, Scott crie.

-DEREK ! AH bordel ! Oui, s'il te plait ! Réclame Scott, les yeux écarquillés et des larmes de plaisir et de délice aux coins des paupières.

Un sourire satisfait étire els lèvres de Derek qui est plutôt doué en anatomie et sait où il a frappé. La prostate.

-Tout de suite bébé. Acquiesce le brun en lâchant sa seconde main pour maintenir ces hanches complètement clouées au matelas.

Leurs corps s'emboîtent parfaitement, leurs peaux claques et leurs odeurs se mélangent.

-Ah ! Ah haan ! Hum Derek ! Derek oui ! Crie Scott en se tordant de plaisir.

Le désir leurs fait perdre la tête et ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre avec tout l'amour du monde.

-Ah ! Derek je…ah ! Je t'aime ! AH !

Le dernier cri est un rugissement de plaisir alors que la jouissance l'assomme. Arqué à s'en rompre la colonne vertébrale, Scott est plus heureux que jamais, perdu au septième ciel.

Derek, sentant les chairs de son amant se resserrer autour de lui et voyant un tel plaisir ravager le visage de Scott, jouit à son tour et prend sa forme hybride pour mordre la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule du Beta. Celui-ci geint légèrement mais ne proteste pas.

-A toi. Souffle Derek en délogeant ses crocs pour tendre son cou.

Puisant dans ces dernières forces, Scott prend sa forme hybride à son tour et mord.

Derek grogne un peu mais ne dit rien et quand son cadet le relâche, il l'embrasse.

-Je t'aime aussi Scott.

Les mêmes mots, le même effet. Le susnommé rougit et embrasse son amant avant que ce dernier ne se retire et s'allonge, essoufflé et comblé.

Il ramène Scott contre lui et épuisé lui aussi, le jeune loup passe un bras autour de la taille de Derek, allongé sur le ventre. Il pose sa joue sur l'épaule de l'Alpha et ferme les yeux avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Restant encore un peu éveillé bien que fatigué lui aussi, Derek laisse ses doigts se promener sur le dos de son nouveau compagnon en observant le plafond.

Peu à peu, un sourire étire ses lèvres et il embrasse le front de Scott en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Son cou l'élance et il prend son portable pour regarder le reflet de la morsure sur l'écran. Bien sur il a déjà cicatriser mais maintenant une patte de loup dorée s'y dessine et sur celui de Scott, une patte rouge.

-Lié pour l'éternité. Souffle-t-il heureux.

-La ferme et dors. Rétorque sourdement Scott en enroulant une jambe autour de celles de Derek et en l'embrassant.

_Pour toujours._

THE END !

C'est un peu délirant tout ceci j'avoue… mais n'hésitez pas à me donner une petite review ^^

1 J'ai toujours rêver de dire ça *-*


End file.
